lanoirefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Quarter Moon Murders
"A polícia de Los Angeles, você diz? É realmente possível que você poderia ter me encontrado depois de todo esse tempo? Que interessante." -Garrett Mason O Bairro Murders Lua é um caso de homicídio em LA Noire. Este é o último caso Cole Phelps assume o homicídio de turismo antes que ele é promovido a Vice-Secretária. "Tenha cuidado Phelps. Este é o seu jogo que você está jogando agora." -Ray Pinker. A missão começa com reunião Phelps em serviços de tecnologia com o Capitão Donnelly, Malcolm Carruthers e Ray Pinker. Depois de passar por alguns "presentes" a partir do assassino Black Dahlia (BD), Phelps percebe que o BD Assassino é, na verdade insultando-os. Ele descobre que o poema que lhes foi dado traduz em marcos ao redor de Los Angeles. Clue Descrição Preto carta Dália Black Dahlia carta "Nota do assassino Black Dahlia composto de papel de jornal, lavado em gasolina" Segundo trecho primeiro trecho "Primeiro Extrato de" Prometheus Unbound ", por P. Shelley" Pershing Square Editar "Ele. É realmente ele. O foda que matou a Dahlia. Dá para acreditar? Ele está nos levando ..." -Rusty Galloway Phelps e Galloway apressar para Pershing Square, onde Phelps descobre Cartão da Segurança Social de Betty curto no centro da Fonte, juntamente com a segunda estrofe do poema. Galloway diz Phelps usar seu mapa da cidade, a fim de descobrir qual o local que o poema descreve. Clue Descrição Cartão de segurança social Cartão da Segurança Social de Elizabeth Short Cartão da Segurança Social de Elizabeth Short Terceiro trecho Segundo trecho "Second Extrato de" Prometheus Unbound ", por P. Shelley" Hall of Records Editar Cole decifra a segunda estrofe estar descrevendo o Hall of Records, eo lustre pendurado no teto. Cole faz o seu caminho para o topo do lustre com cuidado equilíbrio na cadeia e que anda através. No centro ele descobre relógio falta de Deidre Moller, eo terceiro trecho do poema. De repente, as cadeias quebrar causando Phelps entrar em pânico, ele é forçado a balançar o candelabro, a fim de obtê-lo perto o suficiente para a varanda para saltar para a segurança. (Feito balançando o bastão deixado para trás e para frente.) Clue Descrição Deidre Mollers assistir relógio de Deirdre Moller "Faltando relógio de ouro de Deirdre Moller" Quarta trecho terceiro trecho "Third Extrato de" Prometheus Unbound ", por P. Shelley" L. A. Biblioteca Pública Editar Phelps decipers o terceiro trecho a ser o LA biblioteca pública. Phelps dimensiona o exterior do edifício através de uma série de tubos, escadas, andaimes e tábuas, a fim de alcançar o telhado, onde ele encontra pendente religiosa falta de Antonia Maldonado, e a quarta estrofe do poema. Quando Phelps retorna para o chão, e revela que ele encontrou pingente de Antonia, Rusty expressa sua descrença na verdade a Dahlia iludiu captura por tanto tempo, ele também pede Phelps para descobrir o próximo local. Clue Descrição Antonias medalhão Medalhão de Antonia Maldonado Medalhão de Antonia com "Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe" Quinta trecho Quarta trecho "Quarta Extrato de" Prometheus Unbound ", por P. Shelley" Westlake Tar Pits Editar Phelps traduz a estrofe em referindo-se ao Westlake Tar Pits, onde os "monstros" pré-históricas foram preservadas. Phelps faz o seu caminho para a ilha no centro do poço, usando as passarelas de madeira dispostas sob o alcatrão. No centro Island, Phelps encontra o sapato de Theresa Taraldsen ea quinta estrofe do poema. Clue Descrição Theresa taraldsens sapato Shoe falta de Theresa Taraldsen "Dedos-open sapato branco de Lady pertencente a Theresa Taraldsen" Sexta trecho Quinta trecho "Quinta Extrato de" Prometheus Unbound ", por P. Shelley" L. A. County Art Museum Editar Phelps percebe as "esferas" mencionados na última estrofe é a esfera armilar no centro do labirinto no Museu de Arte LA County. Galloway diz Phelps não tem nenhuma intenção de ir em como ele ouviu o labirinto é complicado. Phelps viaja para o centro do labirinto, onde encontra o Anel de Celine Henry, bem como a sexta estrofe do poema. Aparentemente um pouco mais tarde (como é agora escuro), Phelps emerge do labirinto, dizendo Galloway ele encontrou o anel de Celine Henry e outra estrofe. Clue Descrição Celine Henrys anel granada Anel falta de Celine Henry "Faltando anel pertencente a Celine Henry" Sétimo trecho Sexta trecho "Extrato de Sexta 'Unbound Prometheus', por P. Shelley" Resolvendo o labirinto Digite o labirinto - use estas instruções cada vez que você tem uma escolha: Certo Deixou Primeira à direita Deixou Cole lê "Tronos", altares,-julgamento assentos e prisões '... não, não pode ser! " Nota: Fazendo seu carro, que aparece no Museu parque de estacionamento até a doca de carga adjacente, irá resultar em uma "cena contaminada" fracasso caso. Intolerância SetEditar Phelps descobre que a estrofe anterior está levando-os para o dilapidado Intolerância Set. Phelps e Galloway fazer o seu caminho até o trono. En route, Phelps fica preso em uma plataforma, que deverá conservar equilibrado até Galloway pode chutar um pedaço de madeira em salto à distância para Cole para obter a segurança. Phelps fica para o trono onde ele descobre anel de Evelyn Verão, juntamente com a Sétima e última estrofe do poema. Todo o conjunto de repente começa a entrar em colapso e Phelps corre para a segurança através do andaime na parte de trás do aparelho. Ele consegue fugir com segurança. De volta à terra, ele diz Galloway que ele tenha encontrado a peça final do poema. Clue Descrição Evelyn verões anel de máquina de escrever de anel Evelyn Verão Anel de Evelyn Verão feita de máquina de escrever "E" Key Primeiro trecho Sétimo trecho "Extract Seventh de" Prometheus Unbound ", por P. Shelley" Nota: Se você quiser uma classificação perfeita (nenhum dano a seu carro) ou a porta não vai rebentar aberto, tem unidade Rusty para resolver esta questão. Ou, alternativamente, estacionar fora do conjunto e pular por cima da cerca, que também irá acionar o cutscene. Cristo coroa de espinhos Editar Depois de Galloway menciona a coisa toda parecia "religioso", Phelps percebe que a localização final é uma igreja, a decidir investigar o Cristo abandonado Crown of Thorns igreja que está localizado várias quadras de distância. Phelps e Galloway entrar na igreja armado, e encontrar-se cara a cara com o assassino Dália Negra (equipado com uma espingarda). Acontece que para ter sido o bartender temporária, Garrett Mason. Como uma luta de fogo está prestes a sair, os detetives saltar para a tampa, o que dá Mason a chance de escapar por uma passagem secreta. Eles, então, prosseguir Mason no Vicarage nas proximidades. Vá para a esquerda através da cozinha da casa e por outra porta. Isto leva os detetives diretamente na cova morte do assassino, com uma banheira de sangue, matando ferramentas (incluindo uma roda de ferro sangrenta no chão), ea estátua nas proximidades (Isso é Prometeu, a inspiração para Garrett Mason). Na parte de trás da sala é um buraco que leva para as catacumbas. Catacombs / Gabinete FinaleEditar "A cidade deve a você ambos, mas não haverá quilometragem em vez trazendo isso de novo." -James Donnelly Desça a escada do lado esquerdo da sala em catacumbas da Igreja. Phelps diz Galloway para pedir reforços e ver onde o túnel leva. Perseguição Mason pelas catacumbas, sendo cauteloso em sua capa e bater e correr táticas. Você pode ativar a opção de preto e branco para ver nas catacumbas melhores. Depois de uma longa perseguição através dos túneis, Phelps persegue Mason acima de uma escada em um galpão que leva ao cemitério. Após um tiroteio rápido, Phelps dispara Mason eo mata. A Dália Negra assassino não é mais, e um corte cena começa. Durante a cena do corte, o Capitão James Donnelly deixa Phelps e Galloway sabem que nunca deve falar de quem era o assassino, como ele é o meio-irmão de um dos mais altos funcionários do governo do ranking eleitos na América. Isto termina os casos de assassinato, como Cole é promovido a Vice-Secretária. Note que é possível matar Mason enquanto nas catacumbas, Phelps vai emergir de volta na casa, encontrando Galloway eo capitão. Caso NotesEditar "O caso da Dália Negra permanece aberta, a verdade perdido para todos, mas um punhado de homens." Vídeo walkthroughEditar LA Noire - Passo a passo - Missão 13 - Os assassinatos de lua minguante (5 estrelas) 37:14 LA Noire - Passo a passo - Missão 13 - Os assassinatos de lua minguante (5 Estrelas) TriviaEditar Quando Phelps and Galloway chegar à Igreja Cristo de espinhos, você pode notar que há falta a partir do portão, o mesmo piquete que foi usado para arrombar o apartamento de Antonia Maldonado um piquete de ferro. Isto liga Garrett Mason para o assalto. Verdadeiro número de segurança social de Elizabeth Short é diferente do que no jogo. Na vida real, foi 0-22-18-750 1 É provável que a banheira Bloodied encontrada na Igreja Cristo de espinhos é onde Elizabeth Short (A Dália Negra) foi assassinado e mutilado, seus restos podem ser vistos no interior. Uma estátua de Prometeu pode ser encontrado perto de uma pia do banheiro na casa ao lado da igreja. Se Phelps pega, Rusty diz deuses desafiando pode ser perigoso para sua saúde. No chão ao lado de catacumbas, há uma barra de ferro. Se Phelps pega, ele faz uma afirmação, sugerindo que prendê-lo iria trabalhar para um caso hermético, devido ao excesso de provas. Galloway, no entanto, discorda, com medo de que a probabilidade de trazer Mason vivo seria perigosamente baixa. Garrett Mason pode oficialmente ser visto pela primeira vez no jogo trabalhando no The Bamba Club em "The Red Lipstick Murder", que é também o primeiro caso de homicídio Cole Phelps '(fazendo o próprio assassino, ironicamente a primeira pessoa que você conversar com durante toda a cadeia de Dahlia de assassinatos). No entanto, se você encontrar a faca na primeira varredura de Ray Cafe em "Um casamento feito no céu", e retornar para Ray, ele aparece atrás do bar em vez de Dudley Lynch. No entanto, ele não pode estar interagindo. Como não existem interrogações neste caso (uma das únicas missões no jogo em que isso não é necessário), os pontos de prêmios jogo experiência diferente, começando com 5 pontos para simplesmente ler as letras no início da missão. Pontos de experiência adicionais são concedidos para a localização dos pontos de referência, como parte da conquista Marcos relacionadas em curso (assumindo que o jogador já não tenha localizado os marcos previamente). O jogo telégrafos as soluções para os enigmas, colocando pontos de interrogação no mapa para os vários marcos que precisam ser localizados; Se o jogador já caçou uma série de marcos (ou encontrou-los acidentalmente durante casos passados ou roam livre) isso realmente faz encontrar os locais corretos mais difíceis como os pontos de interrogação aparecem somente para pontos de referência que não tenham sido previamente localizados em grátis Roam , o modo de missão, etc. Quando Phelps and Galloway chegar no jogo Intolerância, lanterna Phelps 'pode não aparecer apesar Phelps enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco e segurando a mão da maneira de segurar um objeto. Se isso acontecer, basta abrir e fechar os resultados do caderno na lanterna aparecendo como normal. Completando neste caso desbloqueia a versão de Homicídios grátis Roam, com um conjunto diferente de Crimes de rua a ser resolvido. Depois de escapar de Phelps no lustre (e também depois de escapar a Intolerância Set), se o jogador escolheu uma roupa diferente para este caso (e, portanto, seu chapéu), ele ainda vai sacudir o chapéu azul escuro pertencente à Sword of Justice roupa, a roupa padrão para os casos de homicídio. Ele também vai usar o chapéu ao atravessar a Westlake Tar Pits. Depois de atravessar a Westlake Tar Pits, durante a cena, Phelps pode estar usando seu terno ou o macacão que ele usou para cruzar o poço de piche. O fato de que o caso ainda está em aberto é uma referência ao fato de que o assassino Black Dahlia nunca foi encontrado oficialmente na vida real. No primeiro extrato de Shelley: "Sofrer desgraças que pensa esperança infinita ..." é a parte final de Prometheus Unbound no ato 4. Este é o segundo caso que caracteriza a chuva, sendo o primeiro a sapata Branco Massacrando.